Gentleman Time Traveler
Please note that this kit will probably not be an official Eclipse Kit. Even so, please keep the page up for now. Thank You GTTs are the explorers and the recon minifigs of Eclipse . With time traveling technology, and powerful weapons designed with an "altered" imagination source by Matt this specialty is best at long range combat, with well rounded stats. You Kits Rank 1: *Top Hat with Goggles: +1 Armor, +2 Imagination. Special: a bright flash of light blinds your enemies, making them attack in random directions for 2 seconds. *Temporal Pistol: 1+2+1, charge up shoots a beam that ages the enemy, making them slowly lose health for 2.5 seconds *Gentleman's Tux: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Gentleman's Pants: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *4-piece bonus: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Total: +4 Armor, +5 Imagination Rank 2: *Top Hat with Goggles: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. Special: a bright flash of light blinds your enemies, making them attack in random directions for 3 seconds. *Temporal Shock Staff: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. 2+2+3, charge up shoots a pulse that pushes back an enemy, while making them slowly lose health for 2.5 seconds *Temporal Laser 2+2, does blast that freezes enemies for 3 seconds *MTIP (Mini Temporal Imagination Pack): 1+ Health, 2+ Imagination, Alters Imagination using the power of time, causing it to slowly regenerate (1 point every 2.5 seconds), *Offhand: Slows down enemies for 2.5 seconds *Gentleman's Tux: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Gentleman's Pants: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Bonuses: **6 piece: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Total: +9 Armor, +9 Imagination Rank 3: *Top Hat with Goggles: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. Special: a bright flash of light blinds your enemies, making them attack in random directions for 5 seconds. *TIPP (Temporal Imagination Power Pack): +1 Health, +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. Alters Imagination using the power of time, causing it to slowly regenerate (1 point every 2.5 seconds), small Speed boost, special causes the player to vanish, and then reappear 2.5 seconds later (while vanished, the player can click where he/she wants to teleport too, if not out of bounds, but if not clicked in time, the player just reappears where they vanished) *Primary weapon: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. Imagination Rod: Shoots a beam of imagination at opponents, 3+4+4. Charge up: Shoots a beam that ages the enemy, making them slowly lose health for 7.5 seconds *Offhand Weapon: Temporal Freezer: Freezes all nearby enemies in time for 5 seconds *Gentleman's Tuxedo: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. *Gentleman's Pants: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. *Bonuses: **4-piece: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination **5-piece: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination **6-piece: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Total Stats: +1 Health, +13 Armor, +13 Imagination *Valiant Weapon: Time Vortex: Melee Weapon that does 4+2+5 damage . Charge up restores 5 imagination. Offhand freezes all nearby enemies for 5 seconds. More coming soon. Trivia *The GTT is based in part off the Steampunk genre. *The GTT is unique, as all ranks have different styled ranged weapons. Category:Factions Category:Faction Specialties Category:Gear Category:Weapons Category:Dark Nebula Category:Nexus Adventures